


Perchance to Dream

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian likes when he goes in for diagnostic work because he is able to dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perchance to Dream

"Perchance to Dream"  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian likes when he goes in for diagnostic work because he is able to dream.   
Warnings: None  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1037

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/1453511_620144301360368_200941489_n_zpse1877a26.jpg.html)

Rudy touched Dorian’s shoulder and said, “Relax Dorian, this won’t hurt a bit. I’m just running a full diagnostic on you for the people in charge. We have to play by their rules, don’t we?”

“Yes, we do, Rudy. I don’t mind diagnostics because it gives me a chance to shut down for awhile. Sometimes that can be quite refreshing. I call it my down time and my dream time. Take as long as you need. I want to dream a good dream,” Dorian said. 

Rudy just smiled at the machine that almost seemed human, to even Rudy. He hooked Dorian up and Dorian was out like a light. Rudy decided he would let Dorian have at least two hours for his down time that day. It’s the least he could do for his friend. Yes, Rudy liked to think of Dorian as his friend. He could tell that Dorian thought the same about him.

~~~~~

**Dream Sequence**

Rudy called me to tell me they can put a heart into my body now. I can be human, not almost human, but human. I will get real skin and will have lungs like a human. Rudy said I won’t be used for the same thing as I used to because now I will be human. They must be very careful with me. I understand this. I can’t wait to tell John about it. I’ve always wanted to be with him as another human being, instead of an android. This will be unable to compare. John will smile when I tell him the news. The only bad part, would be I wouldn’t be able to be his partner anymore. Now, being a human, I would need one of the MX-43’s to ride with me. I wonder if I would treat them as badly as some of the humans do, knowing what I know. I have been around John Kennex for so long, that I believe his personality has rubbed off on me. I might not be very nice. I’ll have to be careful. 

The first thing I’ll do is take a shower and feel the water flowing over my skin for the first time. Then I will make sweet love to John for a change since I would be an equal. Before he didn’t see me that way, but now he will. I will become a force to be reckoned with. I’m going to take him every chance I get. He is very strong and forceful and I find I like that very much. He’s afraid of nothing and I would be the same. Yes, we would be equals. 

I’m going to miss, Rudy. He’s become a very dear friend, but now that I’ll be human, I won’t need to hang around him anymore. It might even be uncomfortable for both of us. You just never know. 

Captain Maldonado will have a different attitude about me now. She smiles when I walk in the door and will appreciate me all the time. She’ll thank me for being such a good policeman. I will gain her respect quite easily once I’m human. If you’re a human, you have all of the bargaining chips. Androids get no respect. I will have to remember that when I am partnered with one. 

I might miss working with John. He’s a good cop, a strong cop and a good friend. We might not even live together anymore. I’m not sure I like where this is going. He would probably feel like he was in my way or I was in his and break our relationship off. I’ve become very sad about this. Maybe I need to talk to John about it. 

I can’t wake up. I’m becoming human and I think I don’t want to be. I like the way things are. I think that Captain Maldonado likes me pretty much. She does respect me to a point. She also likes how I keep John in line from time to time. She would want me to stay as John’s partner, so I need to wake up and not become human. 

Being human means pain and sadness for unknown reasons. I don’t want that. Being human means no more John in my life and I don’t want that, either. I need to talk to Rudy. I need to keep him as my friend. I would lose that if I was human. Please let me wake up. 

**End Dream Sequence**

Rudy was smiling at Dorian and asked, “You okay, man? You seemed like you were having a nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?”

“I would rather go home for the day. Could I have the day off?” Dorian asked. 

“I can do that. I’ll tell John that you need some down time at home. He’ll understand. He can use a MX-43 for the rest of the day. You go home and I’ll take care of everything,” Rudy suggested. 

“I changed my mind. I just want to get back to work and see John. That’s all I need to do,” Dorian said. 

“Then you go right ahead. You are fit as a fiddle. Get back to work,” Rudy said as he patted Dorian on the back on the way to the elevator. 

“Thank you for being a good friend, Rudy. I appreciate that,” Dorian pointed out. 

“Wow, that was nice to hear. Thank you for being my friend, too. Have a good day, Dorian.”

“Thank you, Rudy. See you soon,” Dorian said as he got onto the elevator and went up three floors to find John. He couldn’t wait to see him. He wished he could hug all of them and tell them how grateful he was to have them in his life. But he knew he couldn’t do that. So, instead he would work hard and tell John about the dream that night when they got home. He wasn’t going to tell John every part of the dream. After all, even Androids have secrets. 

The end


End file.
